For I never saw true beauty til this night
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Aria and Ezra's love has never been tested like this. In this story, they become Romeo and Juliet for one wonderstuck, star-crossed love story
1. Do You Wish To Quarel?

**Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I never saw true beauty till this night. Aria and Ezra have had a hard relationship. Duh. But what would happen if the two were in a Shakespearean time of love. Please give it a chance before you gauge your eyes out from what is sure to be a terrible story!**

**YES THIS IS A MODERNIZATION LIKE ROMEO + JULIET, I AM A RIP OFF ARTIST**

**(IMPORTANT)**

**Cast: **

**Romeo\Ezra Fitz Juliet\Aria Montgomery Paris\Noel Khan Tybalt\Mike Montgomery**

**Mercutio\Hardy Prince Benvolio\Toby Cavanaugh Lord Capulet\ Byron Montgomery**

**Lady Capulet\Ella Montgomery Lord Montague\ Nathan Fitz Lady Montague \Carolyn Fitz **

**Nurse\Simone Dillon Alice (Abram)(Capulet)\ Hanna Marin Rosaline\Jackie Molina **

**Sandra (Sampson) (Montague)\Spencer Hastings Gabriel (Gregory) (Montague)\Emily Fields **

**Bridget (Balthazar)(Capulet)\ Mona Vander Waal Prince of Verona\ Officer Prince **

**Friar (Padre) Lawrence\ Mathew Ackard Apothecary\Caleb Rivers **

***Yes, three of the male characters have been turned to female characters for the sake of keeping Spencer, Emily, and Hanna. Don't kill me, I love Shakespeare with all of myself but it was all I could do to save the other 'liars', thank you!**

Verona Beach, California.

For the most part, the city is peaceful. Yet we find that two households, both alike in dignity, make it hard to stay that way. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, we see two cars drive up quickly to the Phoenix Gas Station. Normally this scene would not spark intrigue, if not for the fact that the cars come differently.

One of the house of Montgomery

One from the house of Fitz

Toby, a member of the family of Fitz, jumped out of the yellow Ferrari smiling down at his two female companions who were all but snarling, motioning toward the other car, "The quarrel is between our masters." Toby, always the peacemaker. He walked off into the gas station.

Long had stood the feud between the Fitz' and the Montgomery's, and just as long ago it had been forgotten. But still the mutiny had trickled down from generation to generation between business foes. Children who knew not one another, ready to kill in order to keep the state of their master.

Spencer and Emily looked at each other before smirking in the hot sun, "And us, their 'men'." They began laughing. A group of boys their age in church dress left the store with a sister from the church. A provocative song tuned from the car and Spencer stood up smirking, catching the boys attention.

"I am . . ." she sang along to the music, playing with the straps of her bikini top, "A pretty piece of flesh I am . . ." the boys were all but drooling as the nun hit at them and drove away. Emily began laughing and helped Spencer back down into the car.

"Slut . . ." A voice sing-songed out. Emily and Spencer turned to see Mona and Hanna, from the house of Capulet, resting against the signature red Lambo, awaiting Michelangelo Montgomery to return.

Emily sneered. "Don't start anything!" Spencer pushed. Emily sighed, then leaned against Spencer and smiled, "I will bite my thumb at them, which is a disgrace to them . . . _if _they bare it." Emily jumped out fo the car, making good on her promise. Hanna began to walk over, but Mona stopped her. She shook Mona off, glaring at Emily.

"Do you bite your thumb at us?" she tossed her blond, sun bleached hair over her shoulder.

Emily, a bit shyer now, took a small step back, "I do bite my thumb."

"But do you bite your thumb at _US_?" Mona chimed in angrily.

Emily turned to Spencer, "Is the law on our side if I say yes?"

"No . . ." Spencer shook her head quickly.

Emily turned, "Then no. I DO NOT bite my thumb at you, but I DO bite my thumb!" Emily spat."Do you wish to fight about it?"

"Fight? . . . No!"

"Well if you do, let's do this! I serve just a good a man as you." Spencer hopped out of the car.

"No better?" Hanna asked.

Emily's eyes darted back and forth. "Say BETTER!" Spencer whispered between her teeth. Emily nodded, "Yes, better!"

Mona scoffed, "You lie!" stomping forward, a pistol drawn. Scrawled along the side it pronounced it was manufactured by the gun company 'Sword'. Spencer grabbed her own gun from the back seat positioning next to Emily. Toby walked out of the store, disturbed at what he saw. But he did what anyone would do in his position.

His gun exposed he yelled, "Put down the swords, stop this foolishness. You know not what you do!" At that moment Mike stepped out of the same store, only upon his face a smile emerged. Toby glanced at him, "Tell them to put away their swords. We mean to keep peace!"

Mike removed his own gun from the monogrammed 'Montgomery' holster to smirk, "Peace? I hate the word. As I hate hell, All of the house of Fitz, and you." People began to scream and find shelter for what was soon to begin.

Toby yelled to Spencer and Emily, "Drive! Go, now!" They reluctantly did as told. Suddenly, as always, a riot slowly began as police approached and the yelling erupted. Mona and Hanna looked at each other once before retreating from the scene unfolding. Strangers began shooting, one hitting the gas chamber at the station. Toby looked around, choosing to shuffle the gun into his holster and run. Mike watched as the station began to engulf in flames and ran through the crowd, only to be caught alongside Toby by the police.

An hour later the two families sat in the police station. Officer Prince glared at the two men sitting before him. Nathan Fitz and Byron Montgomery did not so much as cast a glance upon the other. "Three times, your men have poured the city into a violent rampage. I am sick of it. If it is to happen again, it won't be you money or my citizens to pay the toll, but your lives . . ."

As the Fitz' drove away, Carolyn broke her silence, "Toby where is Ezra? You saw him today didn't you . . . I'm so glad he wasn't involved in this."

Toby wiped his mouth, "Aunt Carolyn, I did see Ezra at abandoned Sycamore theatre at the water front this morning. I haven't since."

Nathan shook his head, "Many a morning my son has been found there moping, lately."

Carolyn rested her hand on her husband's arm. "My poor son. He stays in his room all night and when the sun arrives to greet him in the morning he barricades himself in the darkness, prolonging an artificial night. Toby, what is wrong with him?"

Toby ran his fingers through his bushy, brown main. "Drop me off at the beach and I'll try to find out his grievance." As they drove upon the pier, Carolyn could just make out the shape of her son, sitting on the broken stage and scribbling something into a notebook of sorts. She smiled, having the joy of knowing he was safe.

Toby shuffled out of the car, approaching his cousin in the barely risen. "What's up, cuz?" he smiled, heaving himself onto the stage.

Ezra looked up, as if just realizing he wasn't the only person on the green earth. "What time is it?"

Toby looked at his watch, "9 a.m."

"The hours of my day tick my slower than yours. Was that my dad who just drove off."

"It was . . ." Toby nodded. "Why are you're hours longer?"

"Because I don't have what makes hours shorter . . . love."

Toby laughed, "You are in love."

"Out-"

"Out of love?"

"Out of her favor for being _in _love. She is not in love with me." Ezra pushed the scratchbook into his knapsack and hopped off the stage, "Later, cousin."

"Oh, no. I'm coming." Toby smiled following Ezra along the sandy beach. "Who is it that you love?"

"A woman. But she rejected me for another."

"Why? Who does she love?"

"God . . ." Ezra smirked to his cousin then looked ahead, "She wishes to become a nun and will have neither me nor any other man."

Toby nodded, simply saying, "That sucks." And pushing his cousin forward into a sand swept bar on the grove.

"Aria!" Ella screeched. Simone's figure came to view and Ella ran up, "Simone, where's my daughter?"

"Right here! What do you want?" Aria trickled down the stairs, her thick brown hair around her shoulders. Ella smiled at her beautiful daughter.

"Come, Aria. We must talk about something important!" She pulled Aria and Simone upstairs to Aria's own room and set them down. "Noel Kahn, the governor's son, wished to marry you!"

"Marry?" Simone and Aria asked in unison. Aria blinked several times, "Mother I don't want to get married! I'm young, I want to have a life before-"

"Aria, When I was your age I was already your mother for a few years. Now we are hosting a party tonight and I want you to at least talk to him." Ella smiled and patted Aria on the head before quickly leaving.

Simone got up but smiled down at the young girl who she had nursed her entire life. "Go to the party. Have fun and seek happy nights to happy days." She pecked Aria lightly on the top of her head before leaving the room, allowing Aria to spend a small amount of time to herself before the party.

**Please tell me whether you loved it or want to kill me now! Either way I promise you it will get better!**


	2. My Only Love, Sprung From My Only Hate

**I can't believe how popular this became! Here's the update! P.S. I apologize if I left stuff out, added in little stuff, or moved around sequences but whatever I do will not greatly affect the story! Most everything is accurate! Love ya!**

**P.S. as always I recommend ACTUALLY reading Romeo and Juliet or watching Romeo+Juliet, fabulous movie!**

Byron laid his head against the elevator as Noel stood next to him. "Mister Fitz and I are both unwilling to go to jail. And I would think men our age could keep the peace. It can't be hard."

"It's terrible you've been fighting so long, sir. But now I need you to answer me! Please my I marry your daughter?" Noel's exuberant husky eyes smiled back.

Byron glanced at the young man then rolled his eyes. "Like I said last time you asked and the time before that! She is too young. Too young to be a wife, too young to be a mother. Maybe in a few years-"

"There are women younger than her who have become mothers." Noel pushed.

"And then they become unhappy and sarrowfilled. Noel, she is the purest thing in my world. Come to our party tonight and talk with her. Woo her. And if she shows response, we'll see what happens. But I won't push her into marriage."

He pulled out his cell phone, "Hanna? Call my regular guest list and make sure they all arrive around six P.M. please."

Hanna sounded flustered, "But it's only four! You have a guest list of over 3,000!"

"Just find a way and do it quickly!" Byron clicked end call and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

XxX

Toby and Ezra stumbled out of the bar, laughing. "Thanks for this, Cuz. But it doesn't change anything. She doesn't love me."

Toby shook his head, "You're crazy."

"I wish it were that simple . . ." Ezra stumbled onto Toby, making them both burst out laughing again. Toby bumped into someone else. A blonde girl who was running around with a notepad as big as herself.

"Hello . . ." Toby smiled at her.

She glanced up at them, more flustered than not, "Can either of you two read this? I can't understand this hand writing." She shoved the pad towards them. Ezra squinted, but even in his drunken haze was able to read the words.

He listed them all out, even showing her how the words were looped and stretched to help her better follow it. "Ah! Thank you so much! You just saved my job . . ." she turned to leave then smiled, "If you two aren't from the house of Fitz, come by and grab a drink or two." She smiled before sashaying off.

Toby steadied his cousin and smiled, "This could be a great way to forget Jackie. Meet some hot babes."

Ezra crooked his head back, "I could never forget her . . . no one is more beautiful . . . more brilliant . . ."

"Oh, come on!" Toby rolled his eyes. Ezra just grumbled and followed his cousin. Hardy, Ezra's best friend and the nephew of Chief Prince, came upon them. "Guess what we scored invites to?"

Hardy smiled, "We're going dancing tonight boys. It's a costume party right?" Toby and Ezra nodded.

"I don't feel like going." Ezra sighed. "You both are free to happily go but I will be nothing but sad the whole time."

Hardy pushed his friend's back, "Just put your game face on, Cupid. You'll be with a chick by the end of the night."

Toby shook his head, "He's afraid he's off his game. He's in love with some girl who wants to be a nun." Hardy looked at Ezra.

"Love sucks." He said simply. "It's loud, pushy, and painful."

Hardy rolled his eyes, "Forget about love. Beat love down! C'mon we need to all get ready." He stopped to look at his friends, "You should both wear masked costumes."

"I had a dream last night. True things happened in it." Ezra rambled on.

"Queen Mab has screwed you over big time, lover boy." Hardy laughed.

"Queen Mab?" Ezra asked.

Hardy grabbed his friends by the shoulders, "I'll tell you about it on the way to the party . . ."

XxX

"Arms up, Aria!" Simone ordered. Aria choked out a breath as Simone tightened the corset even more. Simone knotted it then pulled up the silver angel costume around Aria's body, fastening it's straps, and hooking up the feather wings to their rightful position.

"I look silly . . ." she whispered. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders and around her eyes.

Simone smiled as she hooked a halo into Aria's hair with pins, "Non sense. You look beautiful. You were the prettiest baby I ever nursed, and now you're the fairest young woman I've ever seen." Aria smiled.

"C'mon Aria." Byron opened the door. "Sweetie, you look beautiful, as always. Our guests are arriving and I wish you to meet them." Simone stepped away and Aria followed her father downstairs.

XxX

**(Start listening to **_**Angel **_**by **_**Gavin Friday **_**right about now!)**

Ezra and Toby entered the party, "This is not a good idea." Ezra mumbled, scratching his nose under his mask. Toby hit the back of his head, "Too late."

His mask came tumbling off, "Dammit Toby." He picked up the mask when they were in the middle of the dance floor and looked up, without reason, to see the most beautiful vision. She had almond brown eyes and a mass of beautiful black hair. "Who is she?" he asked, his lust-filled voice barely above a whisper.

Toby followed his gaze, "Psh, I don't know." Toby noticed a friend of his and walked off in that direction while Romeo continued to gaze up at her. Her pure beauty kept his feet glued in position, "I never even knew what love was . . ." he said to himself, "I've never seen true beauty till this night."

Mike Montgomery turned, confirming to himself that Ezra Fitz was standing in his uncle's very own home. He looked to his friends, "C'mon boys, let's take out the trash."

Byron stumbled upon them, "What are you doing, Nephew?"

Mike gave him a look of urgency, "A Fitz is here. I intend to end him for starting a new offence by trespassing on our own home."

"You will do no such thing, Mike. I will not have another penalty on my hands!"

"But uncle-"

"No!" Byron yelled, grabbing him by his costume collar, "You will not make my guests uneasy and you will act as if he isn't here. Is that understood?"

Mike pushed off his uncle, merely walking off, away from Ezra's direction.

XxX

Aria twirled her pinkie in her punch, listening to Noel droll on and on about his many accomplishments. "Excuse me. I need to go to the washroom." She smiled, settling down the punch. She picked up the hem of her dress slightly so as not to trip and walked to the Coat room, ducking in before anyone could see her.

Except for one.

"Miss." He smiled, stepping towards her and taking her hand, bowing his head, "My hand doesn't deserve to touch another's of such beauty and loveliness, but I wish to kiss it anyway." He pecked the flesh on the back of her hand, causing her to giggle slightly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. By taking my hand, you show how kind you are. As holding hands we do with statues of saints."

"Have saints not lips as well."

Aria blushed deep red, making the most beautiful sight Ezra had ever seen, "Lips to pray with." She smiled.

"And here I am . . . praying for you to kiss me. Will you grant my prayers, beautiful saint."

"Saints do not move their lips to deliver their prayers." She laughed.

Ezra lowered his mouth to hers, "Then do not move." He kissed her gently, as she did not keep the saintly promise of not moving. Electricity shot between them.

"You kiss like you've studied it." She smiled, kissing him again.

There was an urgent knock at the door, and she tore away from him. Simone rambled in, "Your mother wants to talk to you." Aria nodded, giving Ezra and apologetic look before leaving.

"Who is her mother?" Ezra asked.

"The lady of the house." Simone suggested, as though it should be obvious, before leaving and shutting the door.

"Is she a Montgomery?" Ezra asked himself, suddenly painfully aware. "My fate is now in the hands of my enemy."

Toby opened the door and shook his head, "C'mon, Ezra. I believe the party is at it's peak and we should be leaving now."

Ezra nodded, following his cousin, but catching eyes with Aria before being pushed out.

"Who is he?" Aria asked joyfully. "The one leaving now. If he is married I'd sooner die than marry another-"

"He is Ezra Fitz!" Simone sighed horridly.

Aria felt tears tremble at her eyes. "No . . . my only love the son of the only man I hate. Love has made me it's fool for falling in love with one I am bound to hate. I should have asked him his name and now I know too late, for I love him and that is my irreversible state."

"What!" Simone asked in a worried tone.

Aria turned to her almost forgotten nurse. "Nothing . . ." she sighed, wiping her eyes, "Just a silly rhyme I learned from Mr. Kahn."

Simone nodded, "Let's go . . . your mother calls."

**Hope you like it! REVIEW OR I DON'T WRITE! Okay I'll write but it won't be as good if I don't get reviews to inspire me!**


	3. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**I just finished this big move from across the country so please understand why this took so long. I've been without wireless connection for so long and that isn't fair to anyone so please no mean reviews, just positive ones, and enjoy the update. **

"I have to go back. Just to look upon her again. Just for a moment." Ezra mumbled to his love sick self quietly before ducking through the crowd outside and evading Hardy and Toby.

"Great . . ." Toby mumbled, "Great! Now we don't knew where he is, who he's with, we aren't even in our own turf!"

Hardy shook Toby's shoulders, "He probably just went home, dumb ass!" They both looked around, suddenly seeing the moon's reflection on Ezra's costume as he scaled an orchard wall.

"He's a mad man . . ." Toby shook his head, turning to Hardy, "Can you at least TRY to get him down?"

Hardy shook his head, cupping his palms around his mouth, "Lover Boy! Get your ass down!" he yelled. "Jackie wants to see you!" he tried.

"If he hears you, he'll be pissed." Toby sighed gruffly, shoulder deep in an ice chest of beer.

"No, what would piss him off is if Jackie was doing some guy in the pool house. I'm just saying her name to get his ass down!" He watched as Ezra dropped over the other side of the wall, "You can't look for someone who doesn't want to be found. Let's go." Toby handed Hardy a beer for the walk home.

Ezra ducked under ths shadows of the window panes. "They can joke. It's easy to joke about scars if you've never been cut." Suddenly he heard footsteps above his head and looked up to see Aria's shadow dark curls falling over the balcony. "She's so beautiful. Her light makes the moon green with jealousy. When the stars explode, her eyes are the temporary replacements. How I wish she knew how much I loved her. How I wish I were a glove upon her worried hand, so that I could rest upon her cheek."

Ezra smiled up at her, "She floats above me know, my own personal angel. Speak now, only for a minute to let me hear the most beautiful sound again." He whispered.

Unaware, Aria breathed in the dewy night air, sighing in discontent. "Why does he have to be a Fitz. Can't you just change your name? Or . . . if not . . . swear your love to me and I will no longer be a Montgomery." Ezra, below, contemplated speaking. Should he speak now, or keep listening. He chose the latter. "It's just your name that's my enemy. Not you. You'd still be you even if you weren't a Fitz. And unlike an arm or a leg or a heart . . . a different name you can live with. Call a rose a tulip, it will still smell as sweet as a rose. Trade in your name-which has nothing to do with who you are-and take all of me in exchange."Aria chuckled now, embarrassed at her long inner monologue.

Ezra smiled, jutting out of the dark. "Okay!" he called up.

"AHhh!" Aria screamed, slamming herself to the wall of her balcony. "Who's there. Who's there who has been listening to my private thoughts in the shadows like a creep?"

"I don't know how to tell you who I am without spitting the name of your enemy. I hate my name because it is your enemy."

"I recognize that voice . . ." Aria whispered, "Is that you? Are you not Ezra? Are you not a Fitz." She stepped to the edge of the balcony to look down upon him.

"I'm neither if you dislike them."

Aria neglected the swoop in her heart she felt. "How did you get in here? And why? Those walls are really tall. Not to mention my family! If anyone finds you they'll kill you for-"

"For my name?" Ezra finished. Aria nodded. "Those walls were nothing. A man in love's beloved will force him to do anything possible. So your family and the measly walls . . . no obstacle."

"They'll murder you, Ezra."

He smiled at the way she said his name, "An un kind look from you . . . oh that would worse that 20 bullets piercing my body at once." She smiled down at him. "That smile . . . that keeps me invincible from their hatred. And I'd rather die than live without your love."

"I can't believe this is happening. Do you really love me? Tell me the truth or so help me-"

"Yes. I swear by the sacred moon above that I-"

"Don't swear by the moon!" Ezra furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "The moon is always changing position and shape."

Ezra smiled, "Then what do I swear by?"

"Tonight . . . nothing. We haven't even had a chance to think what has happened between us. Our love is like a bud that could be a full grown beautiful flower by the next time we meet. But it's also been crazy. So, for now, goodnight my sweet."

"You would leave me so unsatisfied?" Ezra feigned hurt.

"What satisfaction could I give you tonight?" Aria asked.

"The exchange of your love for my own. To marry me."

"If I could give it to you I would. But I already gave it to you before you asked for it." She smiled down at him, his brilliant blue eyes shining back. 

"Aria!" Simone called. Aria rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back." She turned quickly, only to have Ezra halt her.

"If you leave now . . . I will think this all to have just been a dream!"

"Just a moment more then it's good night for real! If you really want me and want to marry me . . . have a messenger send to me tomorrow where we are to meet to be married.

"Aria!" Simone called again, causing her to look over her shoulder.

"Just a minute!" she looked back to Romeo, "But if you don't have true intentions . . . just leave me alone." Ezra gazed up, how could one even fathom being untrue to her.

"Madam!" Simone yelled.

"Ugh!" Aria breathe out. "I'll send word tomorrow!" she ran into the house.

"My soul depends on it!" Ezra promised, ear-to-ear grin blessing his features. "Please don't send me away now!"

"If I could be with you now I would! But it's late and this is my home, my fathers home!" Aria called down, a pained voice finishing the words. Ezra nodded, understanding and turned to leave. "Ezra! Wait!" Aria yelled.

Ezra turned quickly, "Yes, my dove?"

Aria bit her lip lightly. "What time should I send my messanger?"

"By nine o'clock."

"I will, I promise. I've forgotten why I called you back."

"Then I'll stay till you remember."

Aria giggled, then clamped her hand over her mouth, the soft shoulder of her costume falling down in the process. "I'll forget and you'll end up staying forever because I wouldn't want you to leave me. Crap. It's almost morning now. I want to urge you to leave but I'd only let you get as far away as a cat does a mouse, letting you scurry away for just a moment, only to yank you back."

Ezra shook his head, boyish smile still on his lips, "I wish I was your mouse! Let me be your mouse, I beg of you." Another giggle leaked from her petal like lips and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

A small frown came to her face and it broke his heart, "You really do have to leave. I will say goodnight before it can become tomorrow. Goodnight, Ezra." She outstretched her hand to him several feet below before jogging back inside.

Ezra grinned, just now beginning to feel air fill his lungs again. Suddenly it dawned on him. "I have to go see the priest. If there is to be any union I must find him and tell him of my good luck and ask him for help!" He turned one more time to see Aria's silhouette in the curtained window. "Until tomorrow my love."

**I know that this was a kind of crappy, dragged on for the longest time chapter but, im sorry, that is how the Balcony Scene is. Please review.**


	4. Clock Hand    job

**Sorry this took a while Please Read and Review**

Minister Mathew Ackard opened the door to his green room, his son Sean fallowing quickly behind him. "Look son." He breathed in, cutting vines and placing them carefully into his basket. "You must know each and every root we are sending to the Apothecaries. It is so easy and so dangerous to muddle them up. Take for instance this one." He passed his son a soft root. Sean inspected it as his father continued, "If you inhale it's scent it will fill you with such euphoria you would likely stump to your knees. But if you tasted it, you would die instantly." He took the root, placing it back in his basket.

"In this weak little flower? Whatever." Sean smirked. Mathew shook his head.

"There are two elements to everything my boy! Just like men there is always a good and an evil side. You can't doubt things just because you don't know them." At that moment Ezra barreled through the door.

"Good morning, Father." Ezra smiled. Mister Ackard put down the basket.

"Hello, Ezra! What are you doing up this early. Old men with their worries arise only this early, young men should be sleeping in till their hearts content. What bothers you son?" Ezra glanced at Sean and Mathew nodded in understanding. "Son?" Sean glanced up. "Could you leave Ezra and I too speak in private?" As Sean left Mathew turned back to Ezra, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Ezra shook his head, "I enjoyed sweeter things than sleep last night, Father."

Mathew's eyes bulged. "May god forgive you if you have sinned! Did you have pre-marital relations with Jacqueline! Goodness, man, she is to be a nun!"

Ezra rolled his eyes, "No, I have forgotten her and all the misery she has given me. But I have fallen in love with Aria Montgomery. Which is why I am here now."

"Well spit it out!"  
>"This will benefit both of our families. It will unite us and end this mutiny. I need you to marry us today."<p>

"What? My goodness. Wasn't it only yesterday you were weeping so profusely over Jackie."

"You told me to forget my love for her, remember?" Ezra folded his arms.

Mathew fell back in his chair. "Not just so you could fall helplessly again my boy!"

"But Father, this girl RETURNS my love. Unlike Jackie who stomped on it."

Mathew bowed his head for several moments before looking up. "Fine. I will help you with your secret marriage. I will set it up as soon as possible. I believe you are doing a good thing, Ezra, for your families as well as yourself."

"Thank you Father!" Ezra jumped up, leaving the green house above the church.

"Be careful, Ezra!" Mathew yelled after him. "Those who rush stumble and fall!"

_**Elsewhere**_

Hardy padded through the sandy beaches before spotting Toby at the boardwalk. "Toby!" he started running towards, "Did Ezra come home last night."

Toby smiled politely to the girl he had been talking to and walked to Hardy. "No. I asked his father but he said he hadn't seen Ezra since they dropped me off last afternoon."

"Damn it, Jackie. Does she always have to torment him?"

"I don't know, but Mike Montgomery sent Ezra's father a message."

"Saying?" Toby shrugged. "I bet it was a fight." Hardy shook his head. "I know Ezra will answer it personally, but he isn't in any state to."

"Why? What makes Mike such a bad ass?" Toby quipped.

"He's the best shot and swordsman in the world and tougher than the Prince of Cats. A fighter beyond compare. He knows every thrust and draw of all weaponry. Even Ezra is a small conquest for Michelangelo Montgomery."

Toby squinted, "I think I see him."

"Oh great." Hardy smirked, "Prep yourself for more bitching over J-A-C-K-I-E." As Ezra approached, Hardy folded his arms. "Thanks for faking us out man."

"What?" Ezra asked.

"You ditched us, ass hole." Toby said.

"There was a reason I left, okay?"

Hardy chortled, "Well you should have brought us dinner."

"Why?" Ezra asked, very confused.

"Because it's curtious to buy someone dinner before you fuck them."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "I did not fuck you guys over." Hardy grinned and grabbed his neck.

"Finally he is the Ezra once more we love. I'm glad. Jackie was nothing more than a bothersome hole!" Toby smacked him across the head, still not sure if Ezra cared for Jackie. But he could tell by Ezra's chortle that he didn't care about anything associated with that vile girl. Suddenly a small, plump blonde girl came up.

"Excuse me, can any of you tell em the time?"

"Afternoon." Hardy mumbled, turning back to continue talking to Ezra.

"Surely it cannot be!" the woman said.

"It is. The clock's lust filled hand is giving noon a swift hand job as we speak."

"How dare you speak this way to a lady!"

"I'm sorry my dear I was under the impression you were no more than a mere prostitute, begging my dear rich friends for an hour of your services."

The girl clenched her teeth turning from Hardy. "Do either of you know where I can find a young sir, Ezra?"

"That's me!" surely this was the word Aria said she would send. He turned to Toby and Hardy, "I'll catch up with you guys soon." His friends rolled their eyes and left.

"Who was that punk?" she asked.

"Just a friend of mine. Believe me he just likes to hear himself talk. "Has Aria sent you?"

"Yes! And what she asked me to say . . . ha! That I'll shall keep to myself. But let me warn you, if you hurt her, I will end you." Ezra smiled at eh woman's fire. She obviously cared heftily for Aria."

"I love your mistress, nurse."

She smiled, "Alright then. I trust you with her. It would do you good to hear the fabulous things she says of you."

He smiled brilliantly. Grappling for some coins, he dropped them in the nurses palm. "This is a small thank you for your troubles, sweet lady. Please, come with Aria later this afternoon to the church. One of my men will be waiting for you. I count the seconds till I am greeted with both of your presences. I have to go make arrangements, so till we meet again." He hugged the nurse quickly before running off to do so.

**Sorry this was so short and kinda sucky but I wanted to update for you guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
